


tell me how to scream

by atimi (bertee)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Humiliation, M/M, Mind Control, Non Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-12
Updated: 2010-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John comes to, his body isn't where he left it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell me how to scream

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the blindfold_spn prompt: "The YED didn't stop at pinning Dean to the wall in Devil's Trap..."

When John comes to, his body isn't where he left it.

The last thing he remembers is being knocked to the ground in a goddamn alley, but it doesn't take long to work out what's happening to him when he tastes the sulfur coating the back of his throat and realizes that his body is already standing up of its own accord.

His senses feel dull, as though the smoke - the demon - is creating a barrier between his skin and the outside world, but he takes in as much of the room as he can when the demon moves around. It's a cabin, small and wooden and cold, but John feels even colder when his eyes lower to take in the Colt that is resting in the demon's hands. He wants to jerk away, get the gun away from the demon or the demon away from the gun, but his impotent rage shifts its target when the demon turns to let him see the rest of the room.

John struggles, wrenching uselessly against the demon twisted up inside him, when he sees Sam pinned against the cabin wall. He's bruised and disheveled but alive, held in place by some kind of force, but John's mouth won't move to offer reassurance. His lips stay in a fixed smile, one that feels sickening to his own mind but smug to the demon's thoughts, and he remains speechless as the demon takes his voice to say, "Your dad's awake in here, Sammy. Now why don't you be a good boy and watch the show with him?"

The last words crackle through John's blood and steal the breath from his lungs, and he recognizes the power in them when Sam turns his head, unwilling but unable to do anything other than obey even as he grits out, "I'm going to kill you."

The demon laughs. "Let me know how that goes."

John's body moves without his consent. It feels like being carried inside his own skin as the demon controls every muscle and sinew and twines their thoughts together so tightly that John almost chokes on its delight when they turn to see Dean. John half-expects to see him pinned up against the wall like Sam and so it comes as a surprise to find him kneeling on the wooden floor.

His first response is furious frustration - they have their first, real chance to kill the thing that killed Mary, and Dean's sitting there like they haven't been waiting all their lives for this moment - but as the demon swaggers up close, John sees that Dean's hands are clenched into fists and his lips are pressed tightly together in fear.

Just as he's wondering what power-laden orders the demon has given his son, it speaks again and reaches out to stroke through Dean's hair, "You look mighty fine on your knees, son."

Dean jerks away, unable to move much more than his head. "I'm not your son."

John feels the strange sensation of losing his balance without falling as the demon drops to a crouch in front of Dean and whispers, "Oh, yes, you are, boy." Dean's brow creases in confusion and the demon leans in closer. "Your daddy wasn't alone in here the night he knocked up mommy."

"You're lying."

Victory blossoms in John's chest at Dean's retort - the son of a bitch is full of shit, there was no way he was possessed the night Dean was conceived - but it's snuffed out equally quickly when the demon grins. "You sure about that, sport? You never thought that maybe you wouldn't be such a fucking screw-up if you were really your daddy's son? It was me in here that night and boy, did your mom like it rough..."

"Fuck you," Dean spits but even behind the smokescreen, John can hear the cracks in his voice.

This time the demon's laugh is louder and harsher.

"Had you going for a minute there, didn't I?" Dean blinks up at him and the demon slaps him on the cheek. "Don't flatter yourself, Dean. You, your mom, and your dad are all just means to an end."

The omission of Sam's name is like a flashing light but before John can try to decipher the meaning, the demon stretches out his arm and grabs Dean by the back of the neck. When John looks out through his eyes, Dean's face is up close enough for him to see the nerves on his face as the demon says conversationally, "I wouldn't have minded getting a piece of your mom, y'know? I kissed her once but I meant to find time to fuck her at some point." He sighs. "There's always an apocalypse to plan. Makes it hard to schedule some me time." John feels his smile broadening and the demon's thoughts hit him a second before they make it out of his mouth, "Guess I'll have to make do with you."

"No!"

Sam's shout fills the cabin but it's in vain. John fights with everything he has, pulling against the presence that fills him, but he can't do anything but feel the press of Dean's lips against his as the demon crushes their mouths together. Dean's struggling, forcing a protest past the barrier of John's own mouth, but he's nothing more than a pawn as the demon licks and bites at his lips, tracing the line of them with John’s tongue and nipping hard enough to make Dean flinch and gasp.

Arousal courses through John's body as the demon's reactions spark against his own nausea and revulsion, and he joins in the useless, muted shouts of protest as the demon stands up and pulls John's dick out of his pants.

The shame and disgust are eroded by anticipation, like the demon wants to make it good for him as well as for itself, and John tries to lose himself in Sam's pleas from the other side of the room. "Stop it! Don't do this! Don't you do this!"

"Open up, boy," the demon says and power laces through the pleasure in John's system to leave him riding an unwanted high that's close to orgasm. He can't look away, can't even blink his own fucking eyes shut as he watches Dean's eyes go wide with terror when his lips part involuntarily. "That's it," the demon praises. "Now, be a good little soldier and let Sammy see how well you take Daddy's dick."

Dean's trembling with the need to disobey but he can't fight the demon's power. The demon coils inside John's stomach and snakes through his limbs in a whirl of triumph when the head of his cock slides between Dean's lips to rest on the pad of his tongue. Dean's eyes are wide and hurt, and the demon pushes down John's sympathy and self-hatred and rage to leave the ripples of cruel pleasure when it forces John's dick deeper into his son's unwilling mouth.

"Suck it," it orders. "Take it all the way down your throat and suck it, boy."

Even with his senses dulled, John can't ignore the wet, hot pressure of Dean's mouth around his dick, and he can't tell where his thoughts end and the demon's start when a gasp escapes his mouth. His dick is hard now, his balls full and heavy as his shaft slides deeper and deeper into Dean's mouth, and the demon's laughter drowns out Sam's horrified shouts.

John's world narrows to the arousal and ecstasy pumping through him, and he can't reconcile the demon's happiness with the fear and humiliation on Dean's face as his throat opens to take John's dick all the way in without pause. His balls come to a rest against Dean's chin and John's small attempt at regaining control of his hands fails when the demon grabs Dean's hair and tugs his head forward so that his nose presses against the hair at the base of John's dick, his mouth stuffed full of cock.

He doesn't know how Dean is still breathing but his thoughts are stolen away by the demon's groan of pleasure as Dean pulls back, sucking on John's dick as he goes. He stops with just the head in his mouth and the demon guides him into shallow bobs of his head as it says, "Tell Sammy how much you love your daddy's dick, Dean."

Dean's words are muffled by his father's cock and drool slides down his chin as he says, muffled, "I love my daddy's dick, Sammy."

The demon tuts. "You should learn to speak more clearly. Sam didn't hear that, did you, Sammy?" It doesn't wait for Sam to reply as it lets John's cock slip free from Dean's lips, smearing precome and saliva across Dean's face. "Let's try again."

It meets Dean's eyes so that John gets his clearest view yet of the shimmer of tears there and the still-burning anger, and orders, slow, precise, and damning. "You're going to get to your feet, take your boots, jeans, and underwear off, and go bend over that table with your ass in the air for me. Then you're going to spread your legs like the slut you are and beg your daddy to fuck you." Dean starts to move, and the demon catches his hair as it adds, "And you're going to keep watching Sammy the whole time, just like your dad taught you."

John hears the terrified whimper escape from Dean's throat before he can conceal it, but then his view is blocked when the demon moves away with the same disorienting steps to face Sam, who looks as devastated and furious as John feels.

"You son of a bitch," he says, muscles tensing as he pulls against the force holding him against the wall. "You already have the Colt. Just take it and fucking run."

"And miss this?" the demon asks, nodding John's head to where he can hear Dean following the commands. "Why would I want to do that?" It leans in to sniff along Sam's collarbone but John can't smell anything except sulfur. "This is payback, Sammy. Your brother over there, he killed my kids, and your dad... Well, he's been making my life that little bit more difficult for these past few years. They need to get what's coming to them."

"And what about me?" Sam asks. "You killed Mom, and you killed Jess. When do I get my payback?" He tugs against the invisible bonds. "When do you get what's coming to you?"

John can't tell whether the swell of pride is down to his own feelings or the demon's, but he clings onto it with the fragments of his consciousness when he hears Dean beg from across the room, "Please. Please, Daddy, I need you to fuck me. Please."

He can't turn his head to look at him but he can hear the shame in Dean's voice as he offers up the forced pleas. He tried to sink away, to not be here when the demon does this to his son, but it forces him front and center as it says to Sam, "I'm getting what's coming to me right now." Its hand closes around John's dick and it feels like a stranger's hand as it jerks him with quick efficiency. "Try to enjoy it, Sammy. Your dad will."

John wants to protest but knows that it would be a lie, even if he could speak. The demon's in his mind and his body, smothering and suffocating him with wordless taunts and feelings that seep into his own thoughts, and as it moves over to where Dean is waiting, John tries to fight the familiar pressure building low in his gut.

Dean is bent over the table like an offering, pale and scared, with his bare ass lifted for the demon's enjoyment. He hisses in pain when the demon pulls his head back sharply, and when the demon slides John's dick along the crack of his ass, John hears him speaking with his own voice for the first time that night. "Please, Dad, don't do this! Dad, fight him-"

"Shhh," the demon orders, grinding harder against Dean's ass. "No talking now. Daddy needs to concentrate."

Dean's words become muffled but John can't block out his panicked cries as the demon holds Dean's cheeks apart and positions his dick up against Dean's tiny pink hole. John doesn't know how it's going to fit, slicked with no more than Dean's own spit and streaks of precome, but the demon doesn't let him look away as it pushes inside with painful slowness, stretching Dean's hole around the thick length of his dick.

Against the table, Dean cries out louder, sobbing and gasping as the demon forces itself in deeper, refusing to let Dean regain control of his body during the violation.

His ass is tight and hot around his dick and John feels sick at the realization that his body is getting off on this, on being buried deep inside his son as a demon manipulates them both. His hips buck forward with the pull of the entity inside his skin and John can't avoid the way his cruel hands grip Dean's hips, or the way his thick, heavy dick pushes in and out of Dean's reddened hole, or the way his balls slap against Dean's ass with every thrust. Heat pools in his belly, hotter and more urgent than anything he's felt before, and he realizes with disgust that he's going to come like this.

The demon smiles with John's own mouth as it whispers to Dean, "Daddy's getting close, boy. How about you be yourself for now?"

John barely has time to process what that means before Dean is struggling wildly beneath him, all the commands lifted as he fights and struggles, voice breathless and hurting, "Stop it! Get the fuck off me!"

The demon slams him back down to the table, twisting his arms behind his back and laughing at his cry of pain as it fucks in harder and deeper, and Dean's voice drops lower, overpowered, "Dad, please. You don't want this, I know you don't. Fight it, please-" He cuts himself off with a hurt gasp as the demon thrusts in with brutal force. "Please, Dad!"

John tries. He fights, throws everything he has into it, but he's too twisted up with the demon to stop now. His hips rock forward of their own accord into the tightness of Dean's ass, and the way his son's ass clenches around his dick as he struggles is enough.

John comes, mind and body, to the sound of the demon's groan of satisfaction as the smoke inside him seems to crackle with electricity, and he feels the heat of his come spilling into Dean's ass as Dean pleads and Sam shouts and the demon moans.

Lost in the foreign sensations inside of him, John gets swept up in the rush of smoke as the demon throws his head back with a sadistic laugh.

It feels like being caught in a hurricane when smoke surges through him and rushes up out of his mouth. His body burns and aches as the demon pushes its way out of his throat, but this time John doesn't lose consciousness.

This time, his body is exactly where the demon left it.


End file.
